


The Wrong Way

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Ficlets: Supernatural [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Extremely Dubious Consent, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Ficlet written to the prompt: A/B/O where John works for Alastair and tortures young omegas into submission. (Sexual grooming). John wants Dean (teenager) to step into his line of business, but Dean is so repulsed by what John does that he steals omega!Cas from him and flees with him across the usa. Cas is traumatised, brainwashed and the only thing Dean can do to protect Cas is claim him.





	The Wrong Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittyblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyblack/gifts).



> Happy birthday, hun.

Castiel's heat scent clung to Dean's car, his jacket, lingered in his nose. Days of chasing the mysterious wafting aroma about his house - * _no, not my house any longer, never again_ * - about his dad's house had driven Dean crazy until he realized the smell followed where his father...where * _John_ * went. Still, he'd not understood the disgusting implications of the omega musk until John had taken Dean with him to work last night and introduced Dean to Alastair.

The son of a bitch gave Dean the creepy-crawlies.

The subservient look on John's face when he nodded to his boss  made Dean's stomach twist.

And the overlaid scent of a dozen, two dozen omegas in induced heat, the gloating description Alastair had given of what had been done to the poor imprisoned boys and girls, the proud expectation on John's face as he'd handed Dean a knife and told him to celebrate his 18th birthday by picking whichever omega he wanted...

Dean shuddered. The knife was in the backseat of his car, but even the tang of blood clinging to it couldn't overcome Cas' intoxicating aroma. Alastair would never follow them, not after what Dean had done, but John yet might. Even knowing what John had done, suspecting he'd done still more and worse, Dean hadn't been able to...hadn't been able to...

Dean wished he could take all the omegas with him to safety, wished he'd had the willpower to leave even Castiel for the police, but neither had been possible. The cops would help those left behind, and Dean would resist the temptation of the mewling omega he'd left presenting in the motel room he'd taken for them.

He could sleep in the car.

He could control himself.

Dean might be an alpha but he wasn't an animal, not like Alastair. Not like his dad.

Damn, he should have left with Sam when he had the chance. His brother had seen what John was, while Dean had been a fricken idiot.

His car smelled so damn amazing. Castiel smelled * _perfect_ _._ *

But he could give the hurt omega what he deserved. Just because John had crossed innumerable lines didn't mean Dean had to follow in John's footsteps. He wouldn't, never, under any circumstances. His bad blood didn't determine who he was, nor did his alpha nature define him as a manipulator or a beast.

The smell of desperate omega, the smell that screamed * _mate_ * and * _need_ * and * _heat_ * and * _breed_ *, grew stronger. Dean's cock thickened until his pants were tight and he tried to distract himself with anger. One of the omegas that Alastair and John had abducted and tortured was scent compatible with Dean, more powerfully so than anyone he'd encountered previously. John, Dean's Goddamn * _father,_ * had probably * _raped_ * Dean's * _mate._ * And Dean only knew the pretty omega boy's name because of the placard beside his prison door. Heck, Castiel might not * _be_ * his real name, but it didn't matter - Dean had to rescue him, had to take him, had to--

* _No!_ *

Dean was not governed by his base instinct!

No matter how desperate Castiel smelled, no matter how he hitched his ass up to present as soon as Dean entered his cell to rescue him, did do again when Dean brought Castiel to the car and safety, did so * _again_ * when they got to the hotel room, Dean could resist. Castiel begged for Dean in word and deed and Dean wanted to give in so badly but he wouldn't, he * _wouldn't,_ * he--

The motel room opened and Castiel, naked, cock hard between his legs, slick gleaming on his thighs, slunk out. His face was pinched by need and his heat reeked to wake the dead. Someone shouted from elsewhere in the parking lot; Dean jerked around to look toward the motel office. Two burly dudes and a tall woman were staring and pointing, leering and elbowing each other. Castiel had to run, had to return to the room, surely he knew that...

Castiel moved deliberately toward the three, face lit by hope as if he'd spotted salvation in the form of three strange alpha dicks.

* _Fuck. I should have stabbed John as well as Alastair. How could they - how could he - break an innocent omega so completely? I should have known something wasn't right, should have spotted them, but_ _I_ _was too late. I failed them all...failed my mate..._ *

* _I_ _will_ *not* _fail again!_ *

With a possessive snarl, Dean burst from his car, knife in hand. The rage on his face must have been impressive, for the approaching three did a double take, blanched, and hastily turned back the way they'd come.

* _Fucking hormones, making me act like a damn stereotype._ *

* _But Castiel is_ *mine* _and if any other alpha touches him I'll...I'll..._ *

Muttering under his breath, Dean shoved the knife until his felt and stalked toward Castiel, who stared after the departing alphas with his bottom lip trembling and tears in his eyes.  pain twisted Dean's gut - * _I'm failing him, failing him again_ * - but faded when Castiel caught sight of Dean and hope rekindled on his haggars face.

* _Fucking John, putting me in this position._ *

Dean angrily grabbed Castiel's arm, angrily opened the motel room door, angrily pulled Castiel in, angrily slammed the door behind him. Castiel latched onto his back, humping him and whimpering. Dean bit his lip hard enough to bleed, struggling to restrain himself.

* _Fucking Castiel, for...for..._ *

Castiel growled, guttural and sexy as hell, spun Dean around and sucked on Dean's bloody lip. An inhuman, satisfied sound burst from the omega and Dean's knees shook from the heat rushing through him, surging through his cock.

* _Fucking Castiel..._ *

* _...I could be fucking Castiel..._ *

* _No, I can't...I mean I totally could for, like, fricken_ *hours* _but I_ *shouldn't,* _right? But...but..._ *

Every raspy breath a base moan, Castiel rutted against Dean's front. Their hips slid together. Castiel's small cock, erect and flushed, smeared pre-release over Dean's jeans.

* _I...I...I mustn't...right?_ *

The musky scent of Castiel's slick burgeoned.

* _But if I don't take care of him, Castiel will keep doing dangerous things until he finds an alpha who doesn't have my reservations...they might hurt him...he's been hurt so much already...even_ _unclaimed_ _he's_ _my_ _mate_ _and_ _I_ *cannot* _let harm come to him._ _I'll_ _go_ _crazy_ _if_ _I_ _fail him again..._ *

Castiel's eyes slipped shut and he tilted his head to expose the curve of his neck in submission.

* _Is it wrong if he needs me?_ *

"Please," breathed Castiel.

It was the first word the omega had said since Dean rescued him.

* _I need him. He's_ *mine*.

With an animal roar, Dean seized Castiel's arm, spun Castiel around and slammed him against the bed, bent at the waist, exposed perfect pucker leaking thick, gooey slick. Unzipping his fly, Dean yanked his aching cock into the open and with a single thrust he filled Castiel. Castiel screamed, delight and satisfaction diffusing with his delicious scent. Pleasure exploded through Dean, heady unlike anything he'd experienced before. Another thrust, and another, drove him higher. Castiel rutted back against him, meeting each thrust, making amazing noises of bliss and need. A pulse of heat coursed through Dean and his knot swelled, catching at Castiel's rim as he kept thrusting, kept thrusting, couldn't stop, never wanted to stop.

* _Castiel needs this. If I claim him, I can protect him. It's the only way...the only way..._ *

Whispering incoherent pleas, Castiel bared his neck again. Completely lost, completely taken, Dean leaned forward as he buried himself in Castiel's hole and ripped into Castiel's skin.

Dean's knot caught.

Blood filled his mouth.

His orgasm ripped him to pieces and Dean was shattered, bursting come into Castiel's willing body as the omega sobbed beautifully and fucked himself back on Dean's erection.

"Thank you," whispered Castiel hoarsely.

* _See? He needed this. He needed me - needs me. I did the right thing. I'm not like my father, not like Alastair. I did this to protect him, to care for him. He's my mate._ *

* _But we should have talked. He should have healed first. I should have been better than this._ *

"I'm sorry," Dean mumbled. The aftershocks of each new orgasm distressed him, enraptured him. But he couldn't undo what he'd done.

Worse - Dean didn't * _want_ * to undo what he'd done.

Castiel * _was_ * his. Once the drugs worked through Castiel's system, once his artificially induced heat passed, they could talk, and Dean would do whatever he must to help Castiel recover, to protect him, to take care of him. Dean would've done that even if hadn't claimed Castiel, but for his mate?

Dean would do anything.

* _And if John tries to reclaim Castiel, I'll kill him._ *

Content with his macabre conclusion, Dean dozed, draped over Castiel's sweaty back, knife tickling at his thigh, knot locking him in place as Castiel muttered heat-induced desperation and milked Dean through climax after climax.

"Thank you...thank you...thank you, alpha...I'm yours...always yours...I'll be good...I'll be so good for you...thank you...thank you...thank you..."


End file.
